Mïrah
Physical Description Mirah is 4' 8'', has black hair and yellow eyes. Her body is covered in horrific scars that she has carved into herself. She wears her "Fetish Mask" mostly, but she takes it off when she is communicating with someone. She wears a corset, black robe, and wields a greataxe on her back.'' Personality She has a thirst for misfortune. She has does not care what anyone thinks of her, but if people are rude to her she acts very rash. She only truly cares for herself and for those whom are very close to her. History Mirah grew up in a branch tribe, where young woman of the Oranthul tribe lived to train to be witches or wizards for the grand army. When Mirah went through the horrific tests that every yound child must go through, she made it farther than most men would ever go. One of the final tests that separated the strongest warriors from the rest was the engraving ceremony. When it came to the right time, the young adults of the tribes would cut themselves with the ceremonial dagger. When it was Mirah's turn, she cut herself with great precision, and actually enjoyed the pain. She stared her master right in the eyes and smiled as she educed pain all over her body. This was the moment the tribe knew she would become one of the greatest Witch Doctors they've ever seen. She spent most of her time growing up practicing torturing the tribe's prisoners with her hexes. If they would die, she would cut off their faces and preserve them. She could not control her desire to steal everyone's faces from them. After coming close to an end to her training with the tribe, a horrific accident occurred inside the side camp where Mirah was stationed. The "great" alchemist, went lunatic and began to drink all his potions after finding out his son had died in battle. He grew to great sizes and grew many arms. Mirah was terrified and didn't know what to do. She ran to her master's hut, while bombs rained from the sky. As she was running into the hut, a massive explosion happened right on top of the hut in front of her. She was knocked into the air and landed in a nearby tree. When she awoke the man was gone. She searched for all her loved ones, but soon realized no one but her, survived. Through the wreckage, she discovered the alchemist's "cook" book. In this she found how to make her own mutagens to be able to make herself stronger to bring revenge on the man that stole her loved ones from her. She now cant stand the sound of explosions and she acts irrationally by turning a person into an animal to distract herself. Currently she is searching for some people whom can help her become stronger and will help her bring revenge upon the great alchemist. Character Relations Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Deceased Player Characters